Crystal Shards
by Haruko-san
Summary: In the year 5089, about 2000 years after the Black Moon attacked (Sailor Moon R), Crystal Tokyo was destroyed. Now, the Solar Senshi of the present must travel back 100,000 years to receive help from Senshi they didn't even know possible. Please R&R!!!
1. Prologue

C r y s t a l S h a r d s  
  
Prologue, Part 1  
  
First, you should know that this Fanfic is based on the T.V. series of Sailor Moon, although I love the manga very, very much. Also, some of the characters are fictional to the Sailor Moon universe, and these characters are pretty obvious. By the way, I love criticism. Not that I don't like compliments :D, either!!! *sweatdrops* But, criticism helps me improve my writing, so don't worry, I won't come after you with a chainsaw because you criticized me. ^^;;;;;;;;;; Well, tell me how you like it!!!  
  
After Sailor Moon defeated Chaos, the galaxy ushered in an era of peace, especially the Solar System. The Earth flourished, and eventually, Neo-Crystal Tokyo was erected. The marriage of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion took place, and Small Lady Princess Serenity was born. But, about 1,000 years later, when Small Lady was still a child, Dark Element attacked and brought the invincible city of Crystal Tokyo to it's knees. In a single day, Dark Element manipulated the weather patterns of the earth and flooded the awesome city in hours, killing at least half its population. As a last resort, Neo-Queen Serenity summoned the queens of the Solar Palaces (Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn) and her beloved daughter to the flooded palace and sealed fragments of the Imperium Silver Crystal into each of their Sailor Crystals. Then, she called the legendary Sailor Galaxia and famed Sailor Stars Fighter, Maker, and Healer and Princess Kakyuu and did the same. All that was left of the crystal was one small shard, which, despite it's size, sealed Neo-Queen Serenity in layer of immensely powerful protective crystal, until the entire gem was reunited as one. To reunite the crystal, one would have to have the Carriers willingly hand over the shards, or try to capture the most powerful known Sailor Crystals of the Galaxy. This, of course, was nearly impossible. Nearly.  
  
  
  
Prologue Part 2  
  
Narita Airport  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!!!" Sailor Uranus drew her hand up high in the air and collected a perfect sphere of glowing yellow energy. When she slammed it into the ground, it ripped through the earth and exploded in the face of a black humanoid figure, which was unfortunately incapable of flight. Not able to dodge the attack, it was ripped to shreds spontaneously. 'One down, 19 to go,' thought Uranus. Though she didn't doubt her power, that droid was one of the very few that couldn't fly. Her senses told her to jump as another, winged, droid rushed at her from behind. 'I won't be able to do this alone' she thought. Still in midair, she flipped open her communicator. "Michi, I need you. NOW!!!" "'Ruka!! I'm in the middle of a concert. You're lucky you called during intermission!!!" "You think I care??? Look, I'm at Narita Airport with 20 flying droids on my ass!!! Come here and suit up, NOW!!!" "Got it."  
  
'blip-beep'  
  
'click-snap' Uranus landed in a crouch and rolled to the side to avoid yet another droid.  
  
Concert Hall~Downtown Tokyo  
  
"Neptune Crystal Power!!!"  
  
"MAKE-UP!!!" Almost as soon as the violinist Michiru Kaioh transformed into Super Sailor Neptune, elegant wings burst from her back and she took off with a smooth, graceful flap. Her wings carried her above the concert hall. She rode the wind towards Narita Airport. Calling on her talisman, the Neptune Mirror, she pinpointed Uranus' location. As soon as she found it, she called Setsuna. "Setsuna, we've got daimons near Narita Airport. Uranus is there now, and I'm headed that way. She says she needs some help. It must be bad. Get there as quickly as you can!!!" "Got it!" "Transform!" "I know. Be there soon," Neptune's communicator snapped shut by itself with a small 'click' as the Senshi of Water headed towards the Narita Airport Public Parking Lot.  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue Part 3  
  
Meioh Apartment~Tokyo  
  
Click Setsuna snapped her Senshi communicator shut and, with a burst of cosmic chronal energy, transformed. "Pluto Crystal Power!!!" "MAKE-UP!!!!!" Super Sailor Pluto ran out on the porch and jumped into the air. Great elegant wings spurted from her back, and she was off.  
  
Narita Airport Public Parking Lot~Tokyo  
  
Sailor Uranus activated her Space Sword and slashed at the droid that had engaged her in battle. It easily dodged the attack, but that was what Uranus wanted. She sent a punishing blow to its stomach, followed by a flurry of kicks and punches at the unsuspecting droid. Before it could react, she sent a powerful slash from the Space Sword its way.  
  
Close to Narita Airport  
  
As Sailors Neptune and Pluto flew over the airport, a new group of daimon flew towards them, against the wind. In a flash, Neptune had 'deep submerged' one of her surprised opponents, causing the others to go on the defensive side. The leader of the group did a forward flip right over Pluto's head and aimed a punch between her wings. Not to be caught off guard, she spun around and blocked the punch with the Garnet Rod. Pluto aimed a high kick at the droid's face and swung low for it's legs with her staff. 'Swoosh-slap' The droid blocked the punch, but its legs flew up from underneath it and it proceeded to plummet to the ground. Air whistled by as it went into freefall from the 50-feet drop. Sailor Pluto didn't give it a chance to regain its composure before she turned it to dust. "Dead Scream," she whispered, sending the roaring attack blasting towards the falling daimon. "Submarine REFLECTION!!!" Neptune shouted, killing her 3rd droid, leaving none left, save the one Pluto was fighting. "Pluto! I'm moving on." "Be there in a sec!!!" replied the Guardian of Time as she high- kicked a stunned daimon into unconsciousness. Finishing the job with a quick blast of Chronal Energy, she followed Neptune the where Uranus was battling the rest of the droids. 


	2. Ice

C r y s t a l S h a r d s  
  
Part 1 Chapter 1  
  
***note **** no matter WHAT it may seem like at first, this is NOT a crossover!!!! Just be patient and read on, please. Domo arigato.  
  
A young girl of about 18 ran into the battle. Her opponents were 3 flaming 'bombs', or floating balls of fire. They had tiny, *really * tiny, hands, spikey 'hair', and evilish grins on their faces. She had short, messy mouse-brown hair and a gentle but determined face. One of her eyes was green, the other blue. She was wearing an ankle- length purple finely-pleated skirt with a white floral pattern up the right side and along the bottom. A pure white scarf was draped around her neck and crossed over her chest, serving as a top of sorts. It was held down by a wide yellow sash covered in green vines and beautiful flowers along the middle. Black combat boots and a small silver necklace completed her outfit. She carried a long blue-ish green-ish staff with a large, curly- swirly patterned thing on top. She swung her arms out to the sides, sticking them straight out, palms up. She tilted her head back, looking to the heavens. Then, she brought her arms in, clasping them in front of her and bending her head down like she was praying. A wide, circular column of light washed down on her, and small ice chips swirled around the outside of the light. Suddenly, everything disappeared, and she crouched down on her knees, and stuck her hands down and to the side. Out of nowhere, 5 HUGE quartz-shaped ice blocks slammed into the ground right behind her with a loud ring-shing like sound. This would have surprised the HELL out of 'ordinary' people, but she wasn't even fazed. In fact, she looked excited. The swirly ice chips returned, and sprayed out from a center point about 3 feet above the ice blocks. Light came from the same place. A silvery-ish-like transparent female figure wearing a poncho-scarf-like-ish wrap descended down with all the elegance of Neo-Queen Serenity, but somewhat sexier. She landed in the middle of all the ice. Reaching up, the figure caused the ice to shatter and her wrap to fly off, which was transparent, and a gorgeous bluish-purple color with a thin white floral border. The icy goddess had amazing blue-purple skin, and long, royal blue hair. Her hair was separated into wide 6-inch braids, and every 6 in. to 10 in., there was a wide gold band keeping the hair in place. Each braid ended in a large crystal ring. Her top was layers of slightly transparent blue and white fabric layered on top of her breasts. She had a purple thong and a transparent half-skirt that only covered one leg. She was an aeon, and her name was Shiva. Her summoner's name was Yuna. "Eat this, you crappy flaming ball of SCUM!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Minako- chan. She was playing her fav game, Final Fantasy X, also known as FFX. She had previously summoned a fire-based aeon, Ifrit, and used his overdrive, or super-powered attack (limit break). This caused about 99,999 points of HP damage, which was the most possible. But since the Bombs were also fire-based, this HEALED them!!!!!!! You can guess Minako was pretty mad. But, Shiva's overdrive would surely overkill the 'crappy flaming balls of scum' b*cuz she was ice-based. When Minako was only a button press away from victory, the phone rang. "Ughh. This had BETTER not be a solicitor," she said loudly. The rings echoed in the empty house as Minako scourged for the phone. "Where IS the stupid thing????? OH, here it is," she said as she retrieved it out from under a pile of PS2 strategy guides. "Moshi-moshi. Aino residence," she said, a bit annoyed. "Minako, it's Rei. The Outers are holding a group meeting in the park. You know which one." "Whaaat?????? But, but, I was supposed to go shopping with Usagi-chan this afternoon. What time is it???" "1:00." "Whaaattttttttt???????!!!!!!!!!????????? But, that's in ONE HOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are you SURE they told you right????" pleaded Minako in the most pitiful girly voice possible. "Hai. I'm POSITIVE," said Rei, who was in a bad mood already. Minako's antics didn't help it at all. "All I know is, you better be there, because Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna usually keep to themselves. So, it's gotta be important." "Ok, ok. Whatever. I'll be there," said Minako as she hung up the phone. She was VERY disappointed. She and Usagi actually weren't going shopping. They were going boy watching, which made Rei's news even MORE unbearable. But, Minako couldn't help but wonder what they wanted to talk to Usagi and her friends about. 'What could it be?' The question echoed in her mind as she changed out of her p.j.'s. She chose an olive green v-neck top and 'dirty' flared jeans. Then, she tied a brown suede Bohemian belt around her waist and finished the outfit with a bronze cuff set with chunky turquoise stones and a turquoise pendant. After saving her game (and freezing the Bombs into oblivion) she put her radiant blonde hair up in it's usual red bow and set off. 


	3. Coffee

C r y s t a l S h a r d s  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*ringring *  
  
*ringring *  
  
*ringring *  
  
"Moshi-moshi," answered Usagi in an out-of -breath voice.  
  
"Usagi? It's Rei."  
  
"Oh. Hi, Rei!!! What is it? Is there a meeting?" asked Usagi. Rei didn't call her often on weekends OR school days.  
  
"Wow, you're actually getting the hang of this! Yeah, there's a meeting. Haruka and the others are calling a group meeting. It's at the park at 1:00."  
  
"WHAT??? ONE O'CLOCK?????????? But I was supposed to go shopping with Minako-chan today! Why now?"  
  
After handling with Minako and now Usagi, you can guess Rei was very exasperated. "Because. Hey, I didn't set the times. I'm only the messenger. All I know is this is REALLY important or they wouldn't have called, and you'd better be there ON TIME. Or is that too hard for you?"  
  
"Rei, don't treat me like a *baby *. Of course I'll be there. Anything they have to say is worth hearing. But, does it have to be at one?" Usagi asked meekly.  
  
"Y. E. S. It. Does. If we don't hang up now, we'll *both * be late."  
  
"Oh, okay. Bye."  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
*click *  
  
"Wow, that was a LOT easier than I thought it would be," Rei thought out loud as she hung up the phone. 'Better change out of this priestess outfit. I can't wear it out soo much since I'm a senior now.'  
  
She changed into a red boatneck cashmere sweater, low-cut dark denim jeans, and a black grommeted belt. She a clasped a large teardrop-shaped onyx pendant on a gold chain around her neck and combed her hair in it's typical style, and slipped on a pair of wood-heeled brown leather clogs at the back door.  
  
"Okay, see you then! Drive safely!"  
  
"I will," muttered Rei gently under her breath.  
  
  
  
Usagi panicked.  
  
'What do I wear?? Should I bring by brooch?? I'll call Minako-chan. She'll know," she resolved.  
  
*ringring *  
  
*ringring *  
  
*ringring *  
  
*ringring *  
  
*ringring *  
  
*ringring *  
  
"Hello! This is the Aino residence," said a loud electronic voice. "I'm sorry, we're unable to get to the phone right now. Please leave a message after the tone."  
  
*BEEEEEEEEEEEP *  
  
*click *  
  
"NOOO! Minako already left?? Oh well. I'll bring the brooch just in case," thought Usagi.  
  
She pulled on a powder-pink baby tee that said 'spoiled' in curly white glitter letters, light-washed flared superlow jeans, and small diamond studs. She slipped her transformation brooch into her pocket and grabbed her black Kate Spade tote bag and slipped on some white reed-bottomed thongs (the shoe kind) as she scurried out the back door.  
  
"Bye Mom! I'll be back in 3 hours!!!" she called to her mom, who was gardening.  
  
'I can't believe this weather is so warm in November,' thought Makoto Kino as she walked down Main Street on the way to the park. 'I mean, it's NEVER this cool so late in the season.' She was wearing a black camisole, fitted jean jacket, vintage-wash jeans and forest green platform sandals.  
  
'Hey, is that Usagi over there?' thought Makoto as she forced her way through the thick crowd. Usagi seemed to be looking at something.  
  
"Usagi!!! Usagiii!!! Usaagiiiii!!!!!" shouted Makoto. Several people near her winced.  
  
"Mako-chan!!! Hey!!" yelled the odango-bearing blonde excitedly.  
  
"You headed for the meeting, too?" said Makoto as she finally caught up.  
  
"Yeah, but I've also been following this super-cute guy. I'm just lucky he's headed towards the park."  
  
"Usagi!!! You know better. But, I can't blame you. So, where is he, or did you lose track of him?"  
  
"No. He's right over there. See, that guy in the blue varsity jacket?"  
  
"Hey, he's cute!!! How long have you been following him?" asked Makoto.  
  
"Oh, only about 3 min. We had better get to the park, or Rei and Haruka will be REALLY mad," said Usagi as she picked up her pace to follow the guy. "But, he's just sooo cute.." She trailed off dreamily.  
  
"Hey, just because Mamouru's in the U.S. doesn't mean you can try and pick up every cute guy you see. Save some for me!!!!" joked Makoto. "Seriously, we should get going. But, you do have a point. Maybe we should watch him for a few more min., and then get snacks for everyone or something to make up for being late. That, way, we'll have an excuse, and Rei won't question us so much," suggested Makoto.  
  
"Hey! That's a good idea!!!" said Usagi as she picked up her pace to follow 'the guy'. "Oh great, where's he going now?" she said as he entered a store across the street.  
  
"Hey, he's going into a Starbucks! Usagi...are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
Makoto and Usagi grinned eviley at each other as they crossed the street towards the Starbucks.  
  
  
  
"Where ARE they????!!!??" seethed Minako. She and the rest of the Senshi had been waiting for 15 min. for Makoto and Usagi to arrive.  
  
"I don't know, but they better get here fast," said a VERY impatient Michiru.  
  
"Oh, they're probably off somewhere chasing a really cute boy or at Crown Arcade playing the latest SAILOR V game," commented Rei.  
  
"Hey! Was that an insult? I mean, it's not MY fault they come out with soo many Sailor V games," said Minako.  
  
"Would you guys PLEASE stop fighting??!!!???" pleaded Ami, Setsuna, and Hotaru in unison.  
  
"Hey, is that them?" said Haruka hopefully. She raised her hand to her forehead to shade her eyes from the sun as she gazed (some might call it 'glared') hopefully towards the busy street that bordered the park on one side.  
  
"Wow! It IS them!!!" said Hotaru.  
  
Usagi and Makoto ran up to the group panting, with their arms behind their backs. They seemed nervous, but very excited at the same time.  
  
"Sorry we're soo late!" said Mako-chan and Usagi in a perfect unrehearsed unison that only the closest of friends could do.  
  
"Where the crap WERE you??????!!!!!!!" yelled Minako. "And what's behind you're back?"  
  
"Well, since we were so late." started Usagi.  
  
"We decided to bring everyone a little gift!!!" finished Makoto.  
  
"Girls, we don't CARE what kind of cr-FRAPPICHINOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclaimed Haruka excitedly as Usagi and Mako-chan brought out the things behind their backs. Gleaming under the bright fall sun were 2 cardboard trays bearing the Starbucks logo. Sitting in the 10 cupholders were different drinks, both cold and hot. There were various coffees, teas, Frappichinos, and cappuccinos all with the trademark paper insulator sleeve wrapped snugly around the Grande-sized cups. A thick bundle of Starbucks signature green straws jutted from Makoto's jacket pocket.  
  
"WOW!!! How did you know how much I love cappuccinos???" asked Setsuna, elated.  
  
"Here, have one," offered Usagi, holding out the tray to her friends.  
  
"This still doesn't make up for the fact you were late. Did you get one of the new vanilla Frappichinos?" begged Rei, totally contradicting herself.  
  
"You're forgiven," gushed Minako as she took a citrus Tazoberry iced drink.  
  
"Mako-chan, may I have one of the straws?"  
  
"I wanna caramel Frappichino!!!"  
  
"Hey, save some for me!"  
  
  
  
From about 50 feet away, a long-legged mysterious woman in black slacks, a white blouse, and khaki jacket sat under a tree reading. She had beautiful long, straight light, light blonde hair and thin, almond shaped soft brown eyes. She seemed totally immersed in her paperback.  
  
Or was she???...............  
  
***note*** Moshi-moshi means 'hello' in Japanese. It is only used for the phone. Sayonara means 'goodbye'. It can be used on the phone or without the phone. 


	4. False Alarm? Hell no!

C r y s t a l S h a r d s  
  
*Note * This won't become important until later in the story, but although this Fanfic is based on the anime version of BSSM, I can't help but use some of the places and people only mentioned in the manga. I may/will use the Galaxy Cauldron, Sailor Animates Phi and Chi, and any other Animates that didn't appear in the anime. I hope this isn't too confusing. Anyways, on with the story!!! R&R!!! Haruko *^_^*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*slurp * Michiru finished off her cappuccino and prepared to tell the Inners the story of the fight by Narita Airport. "Now, are you all listening??" asked Setsuna as Haruka cleared her throat. "Especially you, Usagi. This is important." "As you know," began Michi, "we always defeat an enemy and a new one pops up at the start of the next semester. Since we haven't seen one for several years, we thought we wouldn't have to deal with any more daimons till the Black Moon in Crystal Tokyo. As usual, we were wrong." A collective sigh sounded through the group. "So, who or what is it this time???" said Rei. "Yeah, what could happen now?" piped up Makoto. "Just be quiet and listen," pleaded Setsuna. "Michiru-san still has a lot to tell." "ANYWAYS," re-started Michiru, "we obviously have a new group of slime on our hands. They are kinda blurry, black human-shaped droids with an A.I." "What's an ay-eye???" asked Usagi. "An Artificial Intelligence," said Ami. "Whatever." Usagi rolled her eyes in befuddlement. "Well, they are at least very good at combat, especially in the Martial Arts department. It's as if they've actually been TRAINED," said Haruka. She continued, "Minions thought they are, they may be a bit of a threat for once." "I half expected this," said Hotaru. "Rei-san and I have been having strange dreams lately," she stated matter-of-factly. "Again," commented Rei sarcastically. Minako couldn't help herself she had so many questions. "So? What did they do? Could they talk? What did they tell you? What kind of powers did they have? Were they capable of fl-" "Hey!!! ONE at a time!!!" Setsuna cut her off. "Slow down. Now, what were you asking?" said Michiru, a little more patiently. "Did you *find * *out * what they *were * and if *they * had *any * kind of *mission *?" Minako repeated slowly, putting emphasis on words like Setsuna couldn't hear her. "No. Neither of the two," answered Setsuna. "That's what bothers us. All we know is that they are very good at close-up combat, some of them can fly, and they can use a little bit of magic." "I was riding by on my motorcycle when they popped up," recalled Haruka. "They seemed to come out of nowhere for no reason. They were just, well, THERE. They didn't seem to be after anything or anyone. Almost like they were testing us." Haruka's eyebrows showed her discomfort with the situation and the invaders. "I think they may have been from another dimension, or a different time period. But, not the future," Hotaru commented. "I wasn't there, but I felt something distinctly different from where Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto's powers were emanating from last night." "I agree," stated Setsuna. "They're definitely not from this time period, but they don't have the strange aura of the future. I've never seen it before. They definitely time-traveled to get here. And, they were able to pinpoint Uranus's location from another dimension when she WASN'T transformed. They must have very advanced computers to be able to dot that. Also, we can tell they are from a very technology-advanced time because they had A.I.'s." "I think they came from either the very distant past or future," spoke up Rei. "It would only make sense, since we've felt the aura of things from the future and past before." "You have point," said Ami. *beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbee- * Usagi's communicator seemed to go berserk as it beeped away in her tote bag. "Whoa! Why's your com acting like that?" said Makoto. "Luna implanted a daimon-indicator in it just in case we had any more trouble, since it's been so peaceful lately. She didn't want be to get too relaxed," explained Usagi as she retrieved her communicator from her bag. "Hey! Split up and go transform!" exclaimed Michiru. "I'll go throw away the coffee," said Haruka. "Meet up in that alley over there as soon as you can!!! Usagi, you transform there now! Pinpoint the location of the daimon as much as you can," ordered Ami as she ran off torwards another alley to transform herself.  
  
"Damn!!!!" muttered Haruka as she gathered up everyone's trash to throw away. She tried to act as causal as possible, but stress showed itself clearly on her face. As she walked towards a trash can, she passed a tall, light blonde woman of about 30 sitting and reading a book under a tree. "Whoa!!! She's got tons of power emanating from her!! Who is she?" thought Haruka. "Is she the person Dumpling-head's communicator picked up?" In a flash, the woman's strong aura was gone. She didn't even notice Haruka. She was too absorbed in her paperback. "That was *too * weird," she thought as she made a mental note to research this woman as soon as she could.  
  
*tapetatapetatapeta * Usagi ran towards an alleyway across the street as fast as she could. "Hey you! Watch it!" yelled someone as she pushed through the crowd of people crossing the street. "Sorry!" her voice trailed off as she picked up her pace. "I've gotta get there fast," she thought, clutching her tote bag. Her jean jacket she had pulled on earlier flew out behind her as she sprinted over to the alleyway. "Now!!! Moon Eternal Power!!! MAKE-UP!!!!!" Deep pink ribbons and soft white feathers swirled and wrapped around her body, entrusting her with the great power of the Moon. Emerging as Eternal Sailor Moon, she hid her wings for the sake of convience. She summoned her power to show her where the daimon was. Her communicator floated out of her tote bag, which was dumped on the ground next to her. It snapped open, revealing to her the demon from another world. "What???" exclaimed Sailor Moon out loud. The mini LCD screen was blank. All it showed was a picture of the city and people walking by. "B-but-but-.how can that be? It was beeping like crazy a moment ago!!!" 


	5. Bookstore

Hey! I finally got the 4th chappie up!!! Please R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jupiter got there first. "So, where is it???" she asked urgently. "I'm out of practice and fell like kickin' some ass!!!" "I don't know," answered Moon in a shocked voice. "Whaddya mean???"  
  
"Just like I said. I don't know. As soon as I transformed, I got out the tracker and nothing was on it." "Hey!!! Why're you just standing around?" called Uranus. "WHAT?? You lost it?? Lemme see that thing!!!" she grabbed the tracker out of Sailor Moon's hands. "Hey, pretty cool. Instead of showing heat, it show's a person's power. You're right, either the daimon left the area this thing picks up or it disappeared." "Creepy." Saturn came up behind Neptune, who had just arrived. "So, what do we do now?" "Well, I guess we de-transform and wait for the others," replied Neptune. "Hey! What are you DOING? Get a move on!!!" yelled Mars and Pluto as they came up. The four Senshi who had already been there had de-transformed already. "The daimon. It disappeared," said Hotaru calmly.  
  
"What???" screamed Jupiter. "Quiet. Someone might hear you. Now, tell me what happened," said Pluto, who was a little confused. "Well, I got here as soon as I could. As soon as I transformed, I checked the tracker and the daimon didn't show up anywhere," explained Usagi. "Hmmm-Wait!!! When did the tracker stop beeping??" urgently questioned Haruka. She remembered the woman at the park, who seemed to have an immense amount of power coming from her, until it disappeared. "I dunno. On my way here, I guess." "I think I know what happened," stated Haruka as Sailors Venus and Mars came up. "Sorry we're late. Hey, what're you doing?? Why are you de-transformed??" panted Mars. "As soon as Sailor Moon got here, she lost track of the daimon. Uranus was just saying what she thought happened before you two came up," replied Pluto, a little impatiently. "Sorry, guys. Go on, Uranus. What happened??" said Venus as she changed back into Minako Aino. She tapped the crystal on her tiara, and her Senshi outfit seemed to disassemble into ribbons of stars and collect in the orange stone. With one last flash, the crystal disappeared and her previous urban outfit materialized. "Anyways, as I was on my way to the trash, I passed a woman reading under a tree, and sensed enormous power from her, maybe more than us," began Haruka. "Well, as soon as I sensed her power, it disappeared as fast as it flared up. I don't think she noticed me. She was too wrapped up in her book. I can't believe we didn't notice her before. It's as if she wanted me to feel her power, but not until a certain time." "That's REALLY weird," said Rei. "So you think the 'daimon' was her?" asked Minako. "Correct," concluded Haruka. "Hey-waitaminute! Where's Ami?" piped up Usagi. "You're right-where is she?" said a slightly worried Michiru. "She should've been here by now," added Hotaru. Setsuna whipped her head around as she sensed a strong power approach. "I'm sorry I'm late, but you guys need to transform again NOW!!!!" panted Sailor Mercury. Everyone stared at her in a moment of silence. "We know the daimon's gone," said Minako in a very innocent, matter-of-fact voice. "No! Nooo!! It WAS gone. It's BACK!! When I halfway on my way over here, I felt it's presence disappear. I also sensed your powers flare out, so I figured you knew and de-transformed. I was walking over here when I sensed it again, but I couldn't pinpoint it. Usagi, get out your tracker and I'll prove it to you!!!" Mercury said in one long breath. "Oh SHIT!!! She's right!!! My jacket had muffled the sound," said Usagi shyly. Immediately switching attitudes and tone of voice, she said, "Everyone, transform NOW!!!! According to this thing, and it's pretty damn accurate, the daimon's right next to us!!! It must be in that store!" Usagi punctuated her words by waving her arms exuberantly towards the wall on her right, almost flinging the tracker onto the wall. "Usagi, CHILL OUT!!!" said Rei, grabbing for the tracker before Usagi destroyed it on accident. "WHY SHOULD I???" yelled Usagi. "Transform, dammit!!!!!" cried Haruka. "Uranus Crystal Power!!! MAKE- UP!!!!!!" Haruka's voice echoed in the other Senshi's minds as they whipped out their crystal. All as one, except for Mercury, they transformed. "Venus Crystal Power!!" "Moon Eternal Power!!" "Mars Crystal Power!!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!!" "Neptune Crystal Power!!" "Pluto Crystal Power!!" "Saturn Crystal Power!!" "MAKE-UPP!!!!!!!!!" Nine Senshi ran out of the alleyway and whipped around the corner to the bookstore on the other side of the brick wall.  
  
Inside the bookstore, a woman of about 30 browsed the video game guides. She had long, thin light-light blonde hair, and wore khaki slacks, a white blouse, and a black jacket. A fat paperback novel was buried underneath a cell phone a wallet in her purse. "So, they finally noticed me," she whispered to herself. A cute guy in his twenty-somethings next to her said, "Did you say something?" "No," she replied simply. "Hey, why don't we go out for coffee or something? My treat," he said. "I'm sorry, I'm busy. I have a meeting this afternoon, and then I have to leave on a little trip." 'Too bad,' she thought to herself. 'He was cute, too. But, I have to deliver my message.' She picked up what she was looking for, a Final Fantasy X strategy guide (by coincidence) and strided away towards the front of the Barnes & Noble to pay for her find and pick up a caramel Frappichino. (also by coincidence) 


End file.
